A Kataang Christmas
by Air-and-water123
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and what better way to celebrate it than with a fluffy Kataang Christmas Story? Merry Christmas and happy New Year!


**Hey everybody! Just thought since it's around Christmas time, why not write a Kataang Christmas fic? It's just a one-shot for the holidays to celebrate what Christmas is truly about: Family, friends, and the celebration of Jesus coming to Earth to save us. My apologies to those of you who aren't Christian, but I am and would like to spread the good news through this fic. I'm sorry if anyone gets offended by this, but I hope you enjoy the fic! Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

It was a beautiful December morning as Aang slowly woke up, not knowing what day it was until he was awake enough to think properly. As the realization hit him, he gasped and ran to his guardian's room. "Gyatso! Wake up!" he yelled as he ran into Gyatso's room and jumped onto the bed, crushing Gyatso into waking up.

Gyatso groaned as he slowly regained his bearings as he looked at the child who had woken him up. "What is it, Aang?" he asked tiredly as he rolled over.

"It's Christmas!" Aang said excitedly as he got off the bed. "We need to get ready!"

It took Gyatso a few moments to register what he had said, but when he finally did, he let out a long sigh. "Okay, Aang. Let me take a quick shower and we'll go."

Aang smiled and tackled him in a hug. "Thanks Gyatso!" he cheered before he walked out of the room quickly.

"Get dressed and brush your teeth, young one!" Gyatso yelled as he got up and grabbed some clothes. "You're going to want to look good for Katara!"

Aang blushed as he got dressed but ignored his guardian's comment. Going to his own bathroom, he looked in the mirror and noticed his disheveled hair. Frowning a little, he wetted his hand with water from the sink and slicked it back. Satisfied with his appearance, he quickly brushed his teeth and ran downstairs to get everything set up. Ever since he had met Katara and Sokka in first grade, they had a tradition of coming together to celebrate Christmas. Aang wasn't complaining, as it meant another chance to see Katara. After a few minutes, Gyatso came down in a nice button-up shirt and black pants while fastening a tie around his neck. When he noticed what Aang was wearing, he let out a long sigh. "Aang, you can't wear just anything. It's Christmas. You need to look nice."

"But what you want me to wear is so uncomfortable," Aang complained as he thought about the suit Gyatso had gotten for him. "I'm always itchy wearing it and I feel like I'm going to a business meeting."

Gyatso laughed as he picked Aang up and brought him upstairs. "I know, Aang, but we must look nice. Today is a very important day. Besides, you want to impress Katara, don't you?" he asked slyly, already knowing the answer. Aang sighed in defeat in nodded. "That's what I thought." He grunted as he carried him up the stairs. "You've gotten heavier since the last time I've carried you."

Aang laughed as they finally reached the top and made their way to his room. "That's because the last time you picked me up was in second grade. I'm in third grade now."

"I guess so," Gyatso chuckled as he set him down in front of his closet. Opening it, he searched through its contents until he found what he was looking for with a satisfied smile. "Here we go!" He turned to Aang and gave it to him. "Now go put these on." Aang nodded and went into the bathroom as Gyatso shook his head and waited. A few minutes later, Aang came back out with his clothes on. He had not, however, been able to get the tie on his own. Gyatso chuckled as he moved to help him. "Couldn't figure it out?"

Aang shook his head. "It's hard, Gyatso," he complained as he tried again and failed. "I don't know how you can do it."

"No one gets it easily, Aang," he assured him as he took it apart and started over. "It took me three years to get it right.

"Really?" Aang asked in surprise.

"Really," Gyatso laughed as he finished and put the tie back in its proper place. "I had much difficulty trying to figure it out, but look at me now. Stick with it, and you'll get it in no time," he promised.

Aang smiled widely and nodded. "Okay! We can practice right now," he offered.

Gyatso shook his head with a smile. "Really? You'd rather be practicing how to do a tie than go see Katara?" he asked curiously. Aang's eyes widened as he remembered and shook his head. "That's what I thought. Come on. This year it's being held at their house."

"Okay! I can't wait until we get there!" Aang said excitedly as they made their way down the stairs

"Patience, my boy," Gyatso chuckled as they got their shoes on. "We'll be there soon. Why don't you grab the bag with the presents and I'll grab the food?"

"Okay!" Aang smiled before he ran over to the presents. Gyatso grinned as he looked at his ward. It was refreshing to have a child around to make him feel younger when so often he felt so old. "Let's go!"

Gyatso laughed and patted him on the back before grabbing the food from the fridge and walking next door. One of the things Aang loved the most about where they lived was that he was next door to his best friend, and it worked well for when they would hang out. Neither would have to go very far to spend time with each other. After what felt like forever to Aang, they finally reached the doorstep and he didn't waste a second. Without a second thought, he rang the doorbell and waited rather impatiently, wanting badly to see his best friend. After a few moments of waiting, the door finally opened to reveal a smiling Hakoda. "Gyatso and Aang! It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Hakoda," Gyatso smiled as they stood there. "Mind if we come in? I brought too much food this time, and it's a little heavy."

Hakoda blushed in embarrassment and held the door open for them. "Of course! Come on in! You guys are the first ones to get here, as usual," he grinned with a knowing look at Gyatso.

Gyatso laughed and followed him into the house as he set the food down on the table. "Yes, Aang sure is… _prompt_." He turned to his ward. "Go put the presents under the tree, please."

"Yes, Gyatso!" Aang responded cheerily and ran out to the living room. As he walked in, he couldn't help but gasp in amazement at the sight before him. The living room was absolutely beautiful. It was decorated with golden garlands along the walls and with Christmas decorations on the furniture. And best of all, the most beautifully done Christmas tree Aang had ever seen. It was a large eight foot long tree with multi-colored lights which would blink every few moments or so. The ornaments on it were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. One especially caught his eye with a picture of the nativity scene on it. He was so entranced with it that he hadn't even noticed his best friend walk up to him.

"Hey Aang," she greeted him with a wide smile as she reached him. He had been so distracted by the ornament that she unintentionally scared him, making him drop the bag he was carrying and get into a defensive position. As he finally got a good look at her, he gasped. She was beautiful. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes with her hair let down, cascading over her shoulders in chocolate curls. He just stared at her, unable to take his eyes off of her before he finally snapped himself back to reality.

"H-hey Katara," he greeted her with a nervous smile, still unable to get over how beautiful she looked. "You look really pretty," he thought aloud before he blushed and looked away, trying to avoid her eyes.

She smiled widely with a blush of her own. "Thanks," she murmured shyly. "You look pretty good too."

Aang blushed again and looked down with a soft smile. "Thanks." Katara looked down and noticed the big bag of presents he had dropped.

"Wow," she looked at it in amazement as she picked it up. "You guys brought a lot of presents."

Aang nodded with a smile. "Well we have more people coming over than the last couple of years. We wanted to make sure everyone got one."

"Yeah, it won't just be us anymore," Katara said a little sadly. "As much as I love our friends, I'm kind of going to miss it just being us."

"Me too," Aang agreed as he thought about it. "But it's alright. We'll still have fun, just with more people to do stuff with."

"Yeah…" Katara agreed reluctantly. "But I…. kinda liked doing things, just you and me," she admitted with a blush, making him blush as well. Before Aang could respond, Sokka came running down the stairs, still in his pajamas.

He let out a loud yawn as he looked around and noticed Aang there. "Aang! Buddy, glad you could make it!" he exclaimed as he ran over there and gave him a noogie.

Aang just laughed good naturedly and gave him a fist bump. "Thanks. Glad to be here."

Sokka grinned and turned to look at Katara who was staring angrily at him. "What did I do?" he asked warily, unsure of what he did to earn her anger. She responded with a huff and walked over to Aang and took his hand.

"Come on, Aang. Let's go hang out before everyone else gets here," she said as she dragged him away.

"What about the presents?" Aang asked as he Katara continued to drag him up the stairs. She didn't respond and before Sokka knew it, they were out of sight and in Katara's room. Without another word, she sat him down on her bed and smiled at him as he looked at her in confusion. "Um… Katara?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, Aang?"

"I kind of promised Gyatso I would put the presents under the tree," he explained, still not sure why Katara was angry with her brother.

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled again. "It's fine, Aang. Sokka can take care of that. I want to hang out with you before everyone else gets here."

"We can still hangout after people get here," Aang said in confusion, wondering why she wanted him alone so bad.

"I know," she admitted as she played with her hair nervously. "But it's not the same as when it's just me and you."

He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I like it when it's just us hanging out."

Katara smiled widely and moved a little closer to him, making him nervous at her proximity. "I like that, too. So, what did you ask for Christmas?"

"I asked for a remote control helicopter," Aang grinned excitedly as he thought about it. "There's this really cool one I saw at the store where it can fly up to thirty feet in the air and the commercial showed it flying with birds! Wouldn't it be awesome to be able to fly?"

Katara smiled as she thought about it. "Yeah, that would be pretty cool," she agreed as she thought more into it. "Though you know what would be even cooler?"

"What?" Aang asked curiously as he laid down with Katara next to him.

"If we could breathe underwater!" Katara answered excitedly with her hands behind her head. "Imagine if we could go underwater and see a seahorse!"

Aang laughed as he thought about it. "What is it with you and seahorses? You've always been interested in them. At least since I've met you."

Katara shrugged with a laugh. "I don't know, I just think it would be fun to try and ride it. They're called seahorses for a reason."

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Aang agreed with a wide smile. "Then we could go find some dolphins and find sunken treasure!"

She grinned as she thought about the fun they would have. "That would be amazing. Then we could live together and never have to work!"

Aang blushed heavily as he heard her words. Gulping loudly, he finally spoke, "L-live t-t-together?"

Katara blushed just as heavily as she realized what she had said. "Um… yeah…" she finally responded after a few moments of awkward silence. She was saved from having to come up with something by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" she said quickly before jumping up from the bed and opening the door to reveal her annoying brother. She groaned as she looked at him with a roll of her eyes. "What do you want, Sokka?"

Sokka rolled his eyes in return. "Dad said to come down. Everyone's here."

Katara sighed and shook her head. "Fine. We'll be down there in a minute." Sokka shrugged and walked away, leaving an annoyed-looking Katara trying her best not to be angry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Aang asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder, making her freeze.

"Um… yeah," she laughed nervously as she felt the chills his touch had sent down her spine. "I just thought we'd have more time to hang out before they got here," she admitted.

He smiled and hugged her as she returned it happily. "We can still hangout after everyone's gone," he reminded her against her shoulder.

With that reassurance, she smiled and nodded against his. "Okay. You promise?" she questioned seriously.

"I promise," he smiled before he offered his hand to her. "Shall we?" Katara took it with a smile and allowed him to lead the way to the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Well look who it is," Toph taunted as she sat next to Sokka who was sitting next to Zuko. "If it isn't the wonder couple."

They both blushed heavily and quickly dropped their intertwined hands. "Shush up, Toph!" Katara scolded before she took a seat next to her with Aang right by her side. With that settled, Hakoda stood up from his seat and stood in the center of the room.

"Thank you all for coming to our first celebration. Hopefully it will be the first of many," he told them, earning some cheers and smiles from their friends. "Before we go into presents, I want to go over the real reason why we're here today." Walking over to the other side of the room, he grabbed a bible from his desk and walked back to the center. "We are here today to celebrate the birth of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. He who knew no sin came down to Earth and became sin so that we could be with him forever. I would like to read my favorite verse, if you all don't mind." No one spoke up as he opened his bible and turned it to the page where his bookmark was located. He cleared his throat and put on his reading glasses. "John three-sixteen. 'For God so loved the world, he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life'." He closed the book and smiled at his friends and family around him. "Today, I would like to remind us all of God's everlasting love for us and all he has done for us, sending his own Son to take our sins so that we could be with him forever."

"Amen," they all murmured as Hakoda put the book back on his desk and returned to them.

"Great. Thank you all for coming, and I'm sure we've made the kids wait long enough, so let's open some presents!" he cheered, making the kids cheer as he went to the tree and started passing them out. Before long, all of the presents were out and all of the kids were opening them.

"Awesome!" Sokka yelled excitedly as he admired his boomerang. "Thanks dad!"

Katara opened hers to find a snorkel and goggles, making her smile widely as she looked at her dad. "Thanks, daddy!" she hugged him, making him smile as he hugged her back before passing out presents to the adults.

Aang opened his present to find the helicopter he had been wanting, gasping in disbelief. Even if he had asked for it, he hadn't actually expected to get it. "Thanks Gyatso!" he yelled excitedly as he tackled him in a hug.

Gyatso chuckled and patted him on the back. "You're very welcome, Aang. Try not to break it? It was very expensive." Aang nodded and started ripping open the box, wanting badly to get started with it.

Zuko opened his present to see a nerf sword. "Awesome!" he cheered and hugged his dad and mom. "Thanks guys!"

Ozai and Ursa smiled as they hugged him back. "No problem, son," Ozai murmured as Zuko finally let them go and started playing with it.

Last but not least, Toph opened up her present to find a box. Curious, she opened it quickly to reveal a large rock. "Sweetness," she grinned as she admired it and took it out of the box.

Gyatso looked at Lao curiously. "A rock?"

"It's what she asked for," Lao laughed as he watched his daughter start chasing Sokka with the rock.

"Hey! Tell your daughter to back off with the rock!" Sokka yelled as Toph chased him around the living room. Fortunately for him, the rock was heavier than she had anticipated and quickly grew tired before she dropped it, completely exhausted from carrying it around for too long.

Katara laughed and moved over to Aang who was setting up her helicopter. "Cool helicopter, Aang."

Aang grinned and nodded as he put the last pieces together. "It's amazing! I can't wait to get this thing flying!" He looked over to Katara's present. "Nice goggles," he complimented her, making her smile.

"Thanks! I can't wait to try it out," she told him as she admired the blue sequins on them.

"Hopefully when it's warmer out," Aang joked, making her laugh as he finally set the helicopter down and launched it into the air. "Whoa," he gasped as it took off and made its way around the room.

"Be careful, Aang," Gyatso warned as he noticed his ward had gotten it working.

Aang nodded without taking his eyes off of his present. "I will, Gyatso!" he promised. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to keep that promise as Sokka came back into the room with a cookie in his hand. Not seeing him, Aang led the helicopter into his path as Sokka was knocked over with a blow to the head. Hakoda gasped and rushed over quickly to Sokka.

"Son, are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he checked on his head.

Sokka groaned and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurt a little," he admitted before shaking it off and taking his seat next to Zuko who was play fighting with Toph, sword vs. rock.

"You can't win, Toph!" Zuko exclaimed as he swung his sword at her head.

Toph smirked and rolled her eyes. "Don't you know, hothead? Rock beats scissors every time," she taunted as she attempted to hit him with the rock. Everyone laughed at their interaction as Katara grabbed Aang by the hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Where are we going, Katara?" he asked in bewilderment as she led him to the family dining room.

"Oh, nowhere," she replied with a grin as she led the way. After a minute of walking, they finally walked over to a corner of the room and she turned around to look at him. Aang laughed as he waited for her to explain what was happening. She looked out the window and pointed at the tree across from them. "See that tree?"

He nodded slowly, still unsure where she was going with this. "Yeah?" he responded with confusion in his voice.

She smiled and looked at him. "Isn't it cool?"

Still confused, he looked at it again and saw that it wasn't even decorated. "Um… yeah… I guess," he shrugged as he wondered why she had brought him there to see a random tree. Shaking his head, with an odd impulse, he looked up above him and saw a weird plant hanging above them. "What's that?" he asked curiously as he tried to get a better look at it.

Katara smiled, her plan was right on track. "That's a mistletoe, Aang."

"What's a mistletoe? Ooh! Is it a weapon?" he asked excitedly, having no clue what Katara had in store for him.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Aang. It's not a weapon," she assured him, making him sigh a little in disappointment.

"Okay… then what's it for?" he wondered as he stared up at it, trying to gauge what reason it was supposed to be for.

Katara grinned and looked him in the eye with a small blush. "Well… when two people are under it, they have to… kiss…" she admitted with a deeper blush as she avoided his eyes.

Aang gulped loudly as he blushed heavily in return. "Oh," he responded weakly. "So… we're supposed to…"

"Yeah…" she agreed as her blush deepened.

"Oh…" he blushed again and didn't say anything. Before she could lose her courage, she took a step closer and quickly pecked him on the lips, taking him by surprise as his blush spread to his neck. They both stood there again before Aang stepped away, making Katara worry that he didn't like it, but he stepped back and smiled at her. "Oh no. I'm underneath it again. I guess we have to kiss again," he feigned annoyance, making her smile as she looked at him.

"Yeah, I guess we have to," she fake-sighed before she leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss was longer than the peck she had given him before, but it still didn't last long before Sokka came barging in.

"Hey Katara, can you tell Toph to-" he cut himself off as he saw them kissing. "What's going on here?!" he asked dangerously, feeling his protective side come out.

They quickly pulled away and blushed heavily. "Um, nothing?" Aang laughed nervously.

Sokka didn't believe him for a second. "I just saw you two kissing!" he groaned in disgust before shuddering. "Oogies!"

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed Aang's hand. "It was just a kiss Sokka. We were under the mistletoe, so we had to," she argued. Without giving him a chance to argue further, she pulled Aang out of the room and joined everyone at the dinner table as food was served. Sitting in their usual spots, Aang and Katara ate their food as everyone talked until Aang felt something warm come over his hand. Looking down in surprise, he noticed that Katara's hand had grabbed his. Blushing lightly, she smiled and winked at him before returning to her food. Aang smiled widely at resumed eating his food. _This is the best Christmas ever_, he thought with a content sigh.

* * *

Aang laughed as he watched their children open up their presents. "Yeah, I remember that day. That was the third best day of my life."

Katara smiled as she snuggled into him and watched their children play with their toys. "Third best day?" she asked curiously.

"The second best day was the day we got married," he told her with a soft smile as he kissed her head. "And though I love you very much, the day I became a father will always be my favorite day of all."

"Of course," Katara giggled as she kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't expect anything less. It was my favorite day too."

Aang smiled as Bumi came running up to them. "Thank you, mommy and daddy!" he thanked them with a big hug.

"Hey!" Kya complained as she ran up and hugged them too. "That's what I was going to say!"

Bumi rolled his eyes and resumed playing with his presents as Kya smiled at them. "Thanks, mommy and daddy! I love my pet horsie!" she thanked them before running back over to her stuffed horse and played with it.

Aang smiled at his children and watched as four year old Tenzin played with his new legos. "Thanks mommy and daddy!" he told them as he started building a lego house.

Katara laughed and shook her head at her children. "They're interesting kids, aren't they?"

Aang grinned and nodded as he held her tighter. "You bet they are. They _are _our kids, after all." Katara just smiled and snuggled deeper into him as they watched their children. "Merry Christmas, Katara."

"Merry Christmas, Aang," Katara responded with a content sigh. And as they watched their children, they were content with their lives as they remembered what Christmas was truly about. Friends, Family, and the birth of Jesus.

**The End. **

**Thank you guys for reading this Christmas story! Again, I'm sorry for those of you who are not Christain, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
